Love at first Hunt
by Cheyenne-Lestat
Summary: O/C Talla. Younge Salara doesnt know what to think. Right before her eyes the world fell apart. Now she must survive a terror she alwaysd joked about wanting. Soon She meets The gang, she makes them see they are a family. But will they let her join?
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing like it. NO, there is nothing like it. No nightmare, no horror movie. Nothing Is as bone chilling, as utterly frightening as the horrid howls of the undead, as they feed on their victims, our neighbors, friends, even our family. All have become a midnight snack. Though, somehow I lived. I survived the outbreak, the infections, now slowly but surely I'm surviving the aftermath. Though with each day I die, alone and cold. I have yet to find another survivor. And I start to think I might be the only one. But why should I be so lucky.

I remember the day it happened. My mom had drug me to the park, saying I needed fresh air, a life. Me, being a teenager, body full of raging hormones and mood swings to rival a pregnant celebrity on a bad acid trip; though not happy, I went along. What was a 17 year old girl to do? Throw a fit, argue for about 15 min, get grounded, argue some more, then end up going anyway? Me and my random moments of clarity skipped right to the end. Muttering incoherently all the way to the car, and began to read some morbid poem about death and a life relived, Ironic right? The Park, what a wonderful place to be. The sun shining bright in the sky birding chirping, scattered birthday parties, children screaming there joy at the playground. And then there's me, sulking under a tree at the edge of the dark wood, reading some dark poetry that I had no interest in. Black hair, disarray against my back, dark clothing momentarily hiding me in the dark in my 'solitude' of shaded nothingness. Little did I know, the children in the distance weren't screaming for joy. There screams where filled with fear, laced with a thick blanket of betrayal, the ones who they trusted with their lives; to keep them safe, to chase away boogieman, and the eerie shadows there toys made on the walls, had become their biggest fear


	2. Chapter 2 :

_**YES YES YES I KNOW IM AN EFFIN LOSER, Why not shout it from your window. Im sorry It took so long. I just …forgot *sheepish smile***_

_**Without further adu CHAPTER**_

~Salara(Texas)~

My body vibrated with the sheer hunger of saftey. My mind raced through every posible varible it could come up with. First, I just saw parents eat there own children. Second my family just tried to eat me. And third….PEOPLE ARE EATING OTHER PEOPLE!

'Just take a breath Salara. You love Zombie games, What do you do in your games….Oh that's right you run and let everyone die then turn it off before you die yourself'

After my inner monolog I decided to go home. Where else would you go after you where scared outa your wits. Home is where I feel safe I KNOW home. And that's where I am now. Walking down the street of my neighborhood avoiding all movements and enteraction. I figure if I keep quiet and I ignore the breath ratteling growls of the people I used to know then I will be fine. That was my current thought untill I kick over a can. Everything seemed to go into slow motion, the crash of the coke can, then the sudden eery quiet, finaly the ear ringing screams of the undead. I knew that I shoudnt try to enteract with zombies what does that get you? Dead is what It gets you. Still even through the blood and pices of skin hanging from his face I could still see who it was and it broke my heart. Jeffrey my Best friend was there running straight for me. Im stupid I know but I couldn't help it I took a step for him. Wanting a connetion with someone I knew, I wanted this nightmare over withI just wanted o wake up. The screams then multipied as 20 or more undead came from behind houses following close behind. I couldn't help the thoughts in my head, Someone up there hated me. Cause between me and the zombies….was my house. Like the brave, retarted soldier of stupidness I am I ran for it. I ran like never before. I took off like a bat outa hell straight for my front door, twisting the knob and throwing myself into the door…to find it locked. After all of this. After walking 3 miles never being chased, God picks this moment to take away my luck and throw me into a hored and then for some shits and giggles he locks my damn door. So I cried. I cried as the zombies came closer. I cried till I couldn't hear anymore. My ears popped my body slumped. And I waited for death never came. . . . . .

_**Yes the chapter Is short BUT im writing numba 3 now and will post that.**_

_**Oh and nikki I do NOT sound like a retarded monkey. I will come in the living room and drown you r unicorn missy ' w'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Look I know this is another Authors Note. I also know I said I would do this before. Just hear me out though, my life is different now and in a fit of rage the only thing I could do was write. So I have been rewriting my stories. Completely. Different characters, different plot, and I whole new outlook on how I want these stories to go.  
I may have lost a few readers and I may have gained some too, but one thing is for sure, these stories can be better, and they will be better.

I will no longer be using this account. I will delete it in due time, I just want you all to know about my new account.  
LoyalAsAViking

I will be uploading the first of my stories in 2 days, when the account becomes fully active. Until then my comrades.


End file.
